


Sheltering in Place

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Pandemic Notes [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Chris Larabee, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: Buck checks in with Chris in the time of coronavirus and self-isolation.
Relationships: Chris Larabee/Ezra Standish
Series: Pandemic Notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753729
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Sheltering in Place

###### Four Corners | March 2020

Buck's voice on the phone was beery and cheerful, though with an unmistakable undercurrent of concern. "Hey, pard, just checking you're doing okay since you're as uncommunicative as ever. You missed our Zoom chat!"

"I don't do Zoom, Buck. I told Josiah."

"Yeah, yeah, you did, but you might wanna think about learning some new stuff, you old dog. New, unprecedented situation, new tools to handle it. Keep up with the times! Our next Zoom chat is gonna expand to include Mary, Billy, and Inez. Josiah's organizing it for Tuesday at--"

"Say hi to everybody for me."

Buck heaved a gusty sigh. "Fine, fine." His voice perked up. "So, how _are_ you doing? Me, I'm lucky Louisa decided to accept my invitation to self-isolate together, and Nathan has Rain, and JD's staying with Nettie and Casey for the duration. Vin and Josiah sharing that townhouse has come in real handy now since they can have company when they want, but have their own areas of the place to retreat to when they wanna be alone. Even Ezra's apparently got some company, though he's close-mouthed as usual about just who.

"So that just leaves you! Though, as I told the guys, given your ornery loner ways, you're probably in introvert heaven what with being mandated to social distance."

Ezra appeared in the doorway, straight from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel and water droplets. Chris looked up at him from the couch and smirked, equal parts sleazy and promising. Ezra froze for a moment, then grinned and settled into a hipshot stance, which accentuated his muscular, naked thighs. He slowly straightened his shoulders, drawing Chris's eyes up to the hard, smooth planes of his broad chest and his washboard abs. Ezra's dimples deepened as his eyes meshed with Chris's.

Chris licked his lips and drawled into the phone, not looking away from the teasing glint in Ezra's eyes, "Yeah, I'm doing good. All stocked up, no need to go out. Got everything I want right at hand for however long this thing lasts."

Ezra's gold tooth flashed as he dropped the towel to the floor with a flourish, and Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing into Buck's ear.


End file.
